Hotel Helheim: Freedom
by monkan
Summary: It's been two years since he visited the mysterious Helheim Hotel he found himself inherit after his parents died. Despite moving on with his life, and stepping up to the role as leader in the family company, Thor finds himself being haunted by someone. Thorki. Warnings inside. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Hotel Helheim: Freedom ~  
>By: Monkan<strong>_

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Warning: Slash, dub-con, sex, and if you've read the first story you know what might be mentioned.  
>Themes: Mystery, Thriller, Horror, Drama, Family, HurtComfort, Romance  
>Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. I don't own any other brands that might be mentioned.<p>

Full Summary: It's been two years since he visited the mysterious Helheim Hotel he found himself inherit after his parents died. Despite moving on with his life, and stepping up to the role as leader in the family company, Thor finds himself being haunted by someone.

A/N: The long awaited sequel is here. I know that many of you wished and wanted this for a long time and I hope I do you justice. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a comment.

**Part 1 of 4**

~ Prologue ~

The thunder and rain was going crazy outside the bedroom window. The flashes of light brightening up the bed where a man and a woman was sleeping in each others arms peacefully.

The topside of the chest of drawers was full of photos. Some of families and friends while others was of Thor with his girlfriend Jane.

Suddenly, the window opened just enough to let the stormy wind in, but it didn't crash open the glass and break it like the storm wanted to. Slowly the frame opened more and a shadow was climbing inside.

Sensing the company, Thor's blue eyes opened and he saw the figure sitting on the windowsill with his hands holding the thin wood. Black hair wet and pushed back from his face roughly by hands, causing a few strands to curl up and cling to his face. The face was pale and almost translucent white, making the piercing green eyes stand out sharply. A wet butler uniform clung to his body as he smirked at Thor.

Thor got up from bed, pulling the blanket with him enough to uncover Jane's bare shoulder. Unashamed by his own state of nakedness, Thor walked up to the other man and stood almost close enough for their chests to touch.

No words was said between them as they seemed to wait for the other to do something. Then Thor leaned forward and roughly kissed the intruder. Groans vibrated in his throat as he drank from those lips like a starved man. With a deep breath on both sides, they pressed their bodies together. Thor gripped tightly the intruder's waist so that he could hold him still as the other rubbed himself against Thor naked body.

One arm came up around his shoulders and into his hair as the other held onto one of Thor's biceps. The heat between them didn't cool down as they only parted for seconds to gain air before continuing.

Thor felt himself grow hard as he tried to undo the tie and buttons on the uniform and white shirt. When he had only managed to get the top open he used one hand to push it down one shoulder. With the planes of creamy skin presented to him, Thor let go of the delicious mouth and latched onto the neck. With one hand holding down the fabric, his other hand reached down to fondle the firm butt of the intruder.

Nibbling and biting his way out to the edge of the shoulder, all the while his hips rocked and jerked against the other, Thor groaned like a forsaken man who had just found paradise.

Desire and lust weaved together as he clung to the other like a desperate man.

Just as he was about to take those lips again, to whisper a name he should have forgotten, another voice came first.

"Thor, it's raining. Close the window."

Thor flinched when he heard Jane's sleepy voice, but he stood alone. His breath came in heated clouds and he was still hard, but the figure who had just been with him was gone. There was no evidence that he had ever been there.

No wet puddle at his feet nor was his body any more wet than the rain outside could manage to do on its own. No shadow or body to tell him it had all been real. He was just standing there by the open window in the nude, arm at his sides and letting the rain hit him.

Thor did his best to gather his thoughts and closed the window. "Sorry, Jane."

He walked back to bed and crawled under, letting the bed dry him with the dying heat.

Scooting closer so that his chest rested against her back, Jane could feel his hard-on and smirked. "What was you thinking about to make you this hard?"

"You obviously." Thor covered his real thoughts up and started to tease his lover's body. "I want to make sweet love to you."

Wiggling her buttocks against him, she sighed happily. "Then why don't you just start right now?"

As he took his girlfriend to the very heavens of pleasure, Thor couldn't shake off what had happened at the window, nor that his thoughts was betraying him by slowly replacing the body under him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Hotel Helheim, the butler of the establishment was sitting by the bar with a glass of scotch on the counter. His appearance was impeccable as always and not one strand of hair was out of place.<p>

With one touch from his finger, the two ice cubes inside rubbed against each other.

But the scotch was not alone as it was accompanied by a cocktail glass of Bloody Mary.

Taking the scotch first and sweeping it in one go, Loki made a face of disgust as the taste of dry ash and charcoal dried out his throat.

"Disgusting." he said while trying to keep from making a face. "Absolutely disgusting."

All while still struggling to keep his reflexes in check from the scotch, Loki took the cocktail and sipped it. He sighed in pleasure.

"Nothing like a good '84 to wash away the filth." he took another small sip even if his stomach wanted more. "It won't be long now, you bastard. Soon I will have my freedom and I will not have to live on rations." Putting the scotch glass down on the other side of the bar, he pulled out a bottle of deep red liquid. Refilling the cocktail before he put it back, the butler turned around so that he could take a look at the place he had lived for most of his life. Then he looked toward the doors which led to the reception desk and the 'family' portrait. "This for you," Loki raised the cocktail in mock celebration. "May you continue to burn in hell as I feast on your descendants. I will enjoy fulfilling their worst nightmare until every single one of them is gone. And you know what's the best part?" a gleeful sneer deformed Loki's face. "I will never go to hell for it."

Draining the cocktail, he held it up so the last few drops could drip down on his tongue in his open mouth. Revealing fangs of a predator.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 4**

He threw down the papers on his desk and leaned back in his leather chair with a tired sigh. Thor closed his eyes and tried to fight off the sleepiness trying to take over him.

"Tired?" a voice asked mirthfully.

Opening his blue eyes, Thor saw _him_ standing in front of him with a pile of papers in his hands. Dark hair pulled back like always and a smirk lightning up the green eyes.

Thor made an agreeing noise as he rolled his head to the side. "I never knew how much work father had. It always looked so easy."

"The view from a child's eye mostly are." _he_ commented. "They don't know the world like adults do. And parents are seen as equals to God. All powerful. Protective. Impeccable. Perfect."

Scoffing lightly, Thor smiled before he moaned while rubbing his eyes. "It sure looked like that."

The papers hit the table with a thud.

"Let me help you relax." the voice purred.

His chair was pushed back and his thighs apart. Groaning when a mouth landed over his crotch and teeth nibbling and tugging at what it could get. The hot breath went through the fabric and Thor felt himself grow hard.

Hearing and feeling rather than seeing when his fly was opened and fingers reached inside his underwear and pulled his member out. Still somewhat flaccid _he_ took it in his hand and began to stroke it. _He_ worked it until it was hard enough for him to take it into his mouth.

Thor closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, letting _him_ do the work.

It all blurred together: hands, tongue, mouth.

He didn't know when he became fully erect, nor did he care, as he was sucked and wanked masterfully.

Then, _he_ pulled back and ceased. Thor opened his eyes and look down at the pale face which could rival the Cheshire cat. _He _started again to jerk him, and as he watched he could feel his release building when the hand stopped for a short while before continuing. _He_ did it two more times until Thor was squirming in his seat, knuckles turning white from his grip, and feet digging into the ground to keep himself in check.

When he finally thought he couldn't stand it anymore, _he_ jerked him so fiercely and opened his mouth to catch his release as soon as it hit Thor.

He gasped for breath as his head reeled from his orgasm, and only with half of his attention and half clouded eyes he watched as _he_ licked his lips and wiped away the trail he missed from his chin.

"Thank you for your offering." _he_ purred before putting Thor back and closing his pants again.

Thor leaned forward, put his hand on the back of _his_ head and kissed him deeply. He could taste his release on the tongue and where it would have disgusted him he found it incredibly erotic.

When they pulled apart,_ he_ stood up, straightened _his_ suit, and with just a few pulls _he_ looked like _he_ hadn't just pleasured Thor orally.

"Wow." Thor whispered.

"Now that you are able to concentrate again, I would like to discuss the contract with you."

"Contract? What contract?"

_He_ smiled. "I hope you haven't forgotten my contract."

"Oh, no. Of course not." Thor pulled out one of his drawers and started to search for whatever contract he was supposed to remember. It was then his hand stumbled over an old envelope and he knew he had found it. "This right?" He put it on top.

"Yes." _he _whispered. "If only not for this contract I-"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Thor looked up in surprise. "What?" he stared at his secretary who was glaring daggers at him.

"Then care to repeat what I said?" she dared him.

"Um..." he tried to gather his thoughts. "Ah... Ivory is best?"

The secretary faced palmed herself. "That was ten minutes ago. And why did you pull out that old envelope?"

Surprised, Thor looked down at his desk and saw the old envelop with the contract for Hotel Helheim laying in front of him. The discolored edges and preserved seal stared up at him as if asking him what he wanted.

Thor couldn't understand why he had taken it out. He realized that he had had another episode but he had never done something he wasn't aware of. His head spun.

Ever since he got back from that old Hotel he could not forget that man who haunted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry but could you give me 10 minutes?" He asked his secretary, careful with his words so he didn't sound weird.

"Yes, sir." she put away the paper into the folder and left without further words.

Letting his fingers trail over the old paper, Thor couldn't help but wonder what _he_ was about to say.

_If only not for this contract I-_

"-I would be truly yours." the voice whispered into his ear as arms wrapped around his shoulders and hugged him from behind. He forced himself to understand that it was only an illusion. That man was not there with him. "But I could be." Lips teasingly trailed along his neck and up to his ear. "If you would only burn that contract then I could be eternally yours. Nothing would separate us."

"This is not real."

"It's as real as you want it to be."

"I love Jane. I will propose to her and we will get married. Start a family and grow old together. She's the future I want."

"And yet you long for my touch." fingers ran up Thor's jaw while the other trailed down to his stomach. "You want me so bad that you can't even stop yourself. What you really want is different than what she can give you." he felt his earlobe he nibbled on lightly. "And yet I'm locked away like a dirty secret. No freedom to decide for myself. No way to leave the Hotel. No future for as long as I live."

A kiss burned into Thor's skin as his breathing grew heavy.

"Please..." _he _begged. "Give me my freedom."

A knock on the door brought him back like he had been doused in water. He still felt dizzy from his daydream but he pulled himself together, cleared his throat, and called out. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal his secretary. "Ten minutes is up, sir."

* * *

><p>Loki smiled to himself as he stood at the edge of the hotel property which only extended to where the shadow of the Hotel lay. He extended his hand only for it to get burned as it hit a barrier.<p>

Skin fizzled and cracked before it started to fall from his hand.

He would have his freedom and he would have it soon.

Just then, the rain started to fall and he walked back into the lobby only to glare at the portrait at the top of the stairs. Not even bothering to be rude to the painted face of his tormentor, Loki made ready to prepare for his dinner when a knock on the front door drew his attention.

He walked over and opened to reveal two hitch-hikers, partly soaked on their shoulders and out of breath.

Loki smiled charmingly as he opened the door for the pair. "Welcome to Hotel Helheim."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 of 4**

Stretched out on his worn bed, Loki stared into the darkness behind his eyelids. His butler jacket thrown over the back of the only chair in the room, close to one of the walls full of aged photographs.

Countless pictures of "guests" from over the years. Even through the black and white you could tell the difference between their skin color, and all tied up in fear.

The only light came from the tiny flame from the oil lamp on the worn old desk. Splinters and broken pieces all over and if you put your hand on it you would feel it creak and shake.

A sly smile graced Loki's lips as he focused on his target.

It was only a matter of time now.

All his hard work would come to fruition.

He had Thor in his grasp, the fool was not even aware of dancing to his tune.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing.<p>

Jane made her way through the mass of people, politely greeting those who called out to her as she searched for Thor. They had come down together but somewhere along the way they had gotten separated.

When she knew he wasn't on the lower levels, she made a quick decision to go take a look in his office. She even made sure to let Thor's secretary know to hold up everything until they returned.

With practiced ease she made her way to her destination.

As she stood waiting for the elevator to arrive she was surprise to notice the shadow stepping up next to her. Almost flinching when she realized someone was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry." she said, trying to convey her words honestly. "I didn't notice you coming closer."

"It's all right." the man replied with a smile.

Jane took a moment to look the man over, he was dressed in a butler suit and with black hair combed back. However it was the piercing eyes that stopped her. Looking away she was saved by the bell of the elevator.

Both of them stepped inside and pushed different buttons. The soft hum of the engine did little to distract Jane from the other who made her for some reason uncomfortable.

As they reached her stop, Jane had to fight the sigh she wanted to let out as she stepped out.

"You know already."

She turned around to see the man smirking at her from the opened doors which didn't seem to want to close.

"Excuse me?"

"About Thor." She wanted to deny it but some small part of her mind whispered to her otherwise. "You can't compete with me."

The doors closed before she could question or insult the man. She didn't know which she wanted.

Feeling apprehensive, Jane walked up to the closed door and knocked before opening it while softly calling Thor's name.

No one was there and that should have said enough to her but for some reason she stepped inside and started to look around. The only two items on the desk was a handwritten letter and an old envelope net to it.

Normally she would respect her boyfriend's privacy when it came to his work but the man from earlier made her uneasy and she reached for the open letter. It was a response of some kind.

It wasn't very long and Jane could see that it was not finished. Her worry grew as she looked at the old envelope. She had seen Thor with it many times. She had caught him more than once looking at it strangely, or his fingers trailing over it. He said it was just a contract that he inherited and she had left it at that.

Against her better judgment, Jane picked it up and carefully pulled out the letter and read it.

* * *

><p>Thor stepped out from his private bathroom just two doors from his office. His fingers made sure that the gift box with his chosen engagement ring sat securely in his pocket.<p>

The thought of proposing made him more nervous than he had anticipated.

That's why when the door to his office slammed open right in front of him, he couldn't understand why Jane was standing in front of him suddenly, an expression on her face he had never seen before.

The slap came without warning and caught Thor by surprise.

"You bastard." Jane yelled. "All this time you played me. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out."

"What? Jane? What are you talking about?"

"_This_." She punched her hand up into the air and held up the crumpled old letter. "Contract my ass." and she pushed past him.

"Jane wait!" His breath caught in his throat as the elevator doors stood open and inside them stood Loki. His eyes focused on the man as he smiled at him before evaporating into thin air when Jane stepped right through him. It caused Thor to snap out of his stupor. "JANE." He called before taking of in a run toward the elevator, but it was already too late as the doors closed before he even came half-way.

There was a strange sound before metal scratched against metal, and the sound of something snapping echoed inside the elevator shaft. It didn't take long before there was an earth-quake inducing crash which caused the whole building to shake.

Thor screamed as he ran to the closed doors, yelling in vain hope that she could hear him. His fist banged the metal a few times before he took to the staircase and descended as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Loki was gasping as if in pain as he felt the air ripple into electricity. He arched and turned to his side in the narrow bed, arms wrapped around himself as he felt that same pain which had bound him to this wretched place.<p>

The floor in the hotel started to crack as the walls groaned in pain. But Loki was not aware of it as he rolled off the bed and writhed across the floor as it felt like his body was being pulled apart.

* * *

><p>Crashing through the door, Thor pushed his way through the remaining people before crashing against the elevator doors. "JANE!" he screamed. "Hang in there, you're going to be all right." for some reason he thought he could pry the doors open with his nails. "Jane answer me."<p>

When the hands from security tried to pull him back, Thor was no longer aware of what he was doing. All he felt was the desperation of reaching Jane.

* * *

><p>The painting ripped right across the founding Odinson's face as the paint behind it started to melt away to reveal his portrait. The injury to the painting ripped even more until it ate into the surrounding wall and looked more like the Odinson's skin was being ripped off in long pieces.<p>

With another shudder, the table in Loki's room gave way and sent the oil lamp to the floor.

It didn't even take seconds before the fire was eating away at the walls and photographs.

Almost as if he was unaffected by the rising heat and clouding smoke, Loki finally lay unmoving. Like the dead waiting for their final rites until Loki's blood red eyes snapped open.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 of 4**

The buzz of the people could be heard through the wall as Thor sat in the adjourning room, just staring at the ceiling tiredly as his eyes was red from crying endlessly.

He knew he should show a stronger front. That he should be able to face all those out there, but his girlfriend; the woman he had decided to ask to marry had passed away in the elevator accident five days earlier.

There had been an investigation as to why the death happened. The suspected foul play because violent elevator accidents like this didn't happen unless the equipment was neglected. However, everything checked out. The crew responsible for the yearly inspection even gave their statement since they had done their duty only two months earlier.

In the end, the main cause had been that the cable had torn itself. Even if no one could explain why the security breaks didn't work, the cause for the accident was classified as nothing but accidental.

Not only was Thor devastated and couldn't let go of the engagement ring, but the media had had a field trip with the story. Not only had they blown it out of proportion with conspiracy theories and gossip, but they also said whatever sold best.

"Go away."

A chuckle rose from the shadows. "And here I thought about comforting you, _master_." Loki stepped out from the shadow, uniform perfect as usual.

Thor rolled his head so that he could glare at the intruder. "It's because of you that she's dead." he spat.

"Don't be so delusional, _master_. She was never my goal to begin with." Loki walked closer proudly, though his steps was soundless.

"You're the delusion. You're not even real yet you dare interfere with my life." Thor growled at him.

"And yet," Loki was suddenly sitting on Thor's lap. "You didn't reject me." Thor could feel his senses leaving him. "Not that first night in the hotel nor our last time together. Although you were a little resistant at times, you always returned my touches passionately, and you kissed me so lustfully. I gave you pleasure greater than she or anyone else could and now you turn your back on me." Loki's face leaned closer so that he couldn't look away, their lips just barely avoiding each other. "If you really didn't want me then you would have rejected me and never let yourself be seduced so easily. I've spent more time with you than your so called girlfriend."

"Enough." Thor said forcefully and raised his hand to push away the illusion and end it all, but his hand came into contact with a firm and strong chest which wouldn't buckle.

"It's enough when I say it's enough." Loki grabbed Thor's wrist. "Time for the main event." Thor was pulled from his seat and thrown across the room with so much force his feet left the floor. "I'm finally free from that cursed contract, and you want to quit? Don't think so. You are going to pay for everything your family has done to me." Loki walked closer and lifted the shocked Odinson from his feet by his neck and blocked his windpipe. "All the centuries I was locked in that cursed hotel. All the pain from dehydration and undernourishment I suffered because of lack of '_food'_. And most of all you will pay for your **beloved** founder's crimes against me."

He let go and watched Thor crumble to the floor coughing for breath.

"Wh-" cough. "-at are y-" cough. "-ou talking" gasp. "about?"

Loki knelled down and stared hatefully at the other man. "The first _Odin_" He spat the name like it was rotten. "is nothing but a pedophile and I'm one of his many victims. One among hundreds of children who was molested and violated in the most disgusting ways possible. But what he liked better than youth was the dead. And as he desecrated my body I swore to end him and his family and anyone with blood ties to him." Green eyes turned red as he looked at Thor like he was a insect. "Even as I was tied to that damn hotel I made sure to haunt and curse your family. I kept close watch on all family members so that no one escaped. No matter how many bastards your family line has, and no matter how far separated some of the branches has become, I've kept watch on all of them. And I plan to erase all of them."

"You're insane." Thor managed to say only to pull back in fear as Loki opened his mouth wide and with an inhuman hiss. Long rows of sharp teeth with four large fangs dripping with saliva threatened him. Thor couldn't stop the sharp flinch as his mind screamed at him to escape.

"Insanity is for the lucky." Loki smirked to show off his fangs. "This is reality. Your family created a monster and the only thing keeping me on a leash was that contract. But with its destruction I'm free to do as I want."

"The contract?" memories of the old paper in Jane's hand resurfaced and it showed on his face.

"I told you. She was not my goal. The contract was. It didn't matter who as long as I could destroy that contract. If not her then I would have used someone else. Even you. Did you really think you were special? I've seduced and indirectly killed countless people. _Or did you really think your parents death was an accident_?" Loki taunted at the end. "How does it feel to have done _all those things_ with your parents killer?"

"You..." Thor clenched his fist, emotions running rampage inside him.

"Do you want to kill me?" Loki stepped back from his prey and opened his arms. "You can't kill me. What do you think you can do that others hasn't already tried? Just as many as I've killed, others have tried to kill me. I've been lynched, burned, drowned, stabbed, hanged, impaled, doused in acid, and more things than I can name. I haven't starved to death from hunger, and religion don't have any effect." Loki gave Thor a look that was out of curiosity. "Do you wanna guess how many holy men and women of different faith has tried to put me to rest? I'm the embodiment of a vampire but without their weaknesses. And you think you can harm me?"

He turned and slowly walked toward the door. "What are you going to do?" Thor struggled to get up.

The vampire stared like he could see through the door. "Out there is several people with distant blood ties to you. I will have to pay them a visit... eventually." he ended with a smirk and stepped back, turning back to look at Thor who had managed to get up on his knees and elbows. "Do you hate me?"

Thor struggled to get up and away from the monster coming closer.

"Not only am I responsible for your parents and girlfriend, but almost all deaths in your family tree. There's only a few that passed away from old age and they were married into the family. And I will continue to drive every man, woman, and child with your blood to death. It will be a slow tango of extinction. Bloody, gruesome, and deadly."

"I understand that you hate my ancestor," Thor had finally gotten up on his knees. "But why must we die because of it? Why do you hate us this much?"

"I don't hate you." Loki said as a matter of facts like he was talking about the weather. "What I hate is your blood which ties you to that man. Have you ever felt true hatred? Undulated hatred so dark and consuming that even if someone showed you the way to salvation where your tormentors would face the full judgment of their crime; you would not take it. What brought me back was that hatred. The years I spent inside that cursed hotel couldn't calm my hatred. My hatred has eaten all other emotions, and it will not stop until all of _his_ blood is gone from this world."

A knock on the door broke their conversation. "Thor, are you all right?" the voice of Fandral came from the other side.

Loki relaxed as he reached up and for the first time pulled his tie from its perfect state into a loose knot. "I guess this is it. I'll be seeing you around. It would be no fun to take out the head right away, and this is the first time in ages that I have tasted freedom. I want to taste it, in a manner of speaking." He walked over to the large window and opened it, letting the wind brush past him. "But don't worry, you'll be seeing me around. The main event is only just beginning."

Crimson eyes looked back at Thor and the man who had haunted him for the last few years gave him a smile before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The End


End file.
